


The Hare's Bride

by Madangel19



Category: Steam Powered Giraffe
Genre: Blood and Torture, Drama & Romance, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, F/M, Family Drama, Forbidden Love, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I ship it hard y'all, Kidnapping, Physical Abuse, Sexual Content, Violence, and less death hopefully, except with more sex, so much drama, this can't end well, this is some romeo and juliet nonsense here
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-16 21:15:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9289844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madangel19/pseuds/Madangel19
Summary: She should have hated him. Her family had told her about the Becile family and the evils they had committed. After realizing that Hare Becile never truly wanted to hurt her, Mak couldn't help but fall for him. How long can she keep this relationship a secret from her family? One thing is certain: This will end in violence and heartbreak.Honestly, I can't write a decent summary for this XD





	1. The First Encounter

**Author's Note:**

> I ship these two hard, y'all. After doing a few little one shots of these two, I decided to put them together into one giant story. The first few chapters will be a bit short due to them being based off of prompts on tumblr.

Mak trailed behind Rabbit and The Spine as they walked the city streets with a few Walter workers. It was her third time going out shopping with her family and she loved it. The sights and sounds were so incredibly lovely. It was just so nice to get away from Walter Manor.

The group had stopped at a street corner and were talking about where to go next. Mak sighed as she looked for ways to keep herself occupied. She looked around and noticed something odd in a nearby alleyway. She could hear what sounded like an accordion and there was something glowing near the back of the alley. Mak glanced back at her family and saw that they were arguing about where to go next. They weren’t going anywhere anytime soon.

Mak tiptoed off and walked into the alleyway. The music was getting louder and the closer she got, she could hear someone humming.

“Someone’s here,” a man’s voice growled.

“Well, wouldja look at that. It’s a cute little doll,” another man’s voice crowed. A loud hiss filled the air, followed by a series of maniacal giggles.

“Does she want to play? I want to play,” a third voice said eagerly.

Mak could see three men sitting around a box. One of them was standing up at almost 7 feet! Glowing green eyes glared at her as if disgusted at the sight of her. Two more pairs of green eyes stared at her.

“I…I heard music,” Mak muttered timidly.

One of the figures stood up to show an incredibly old accordion. He chuckled as he squeezed it a few times.

“Do ya like that, baby-doll?” The man chuckled.

Mak was about to reply before she finally saw the strange man’s face. This was no man. He was a robot. His face was frozen in an angry glare, his sharp teeth exposed and ready to bite. One glowing green eye watched her with a sense of amusement. Mak had a good look at the others and saw that they were monstrous as well. The incredibly tall one had what looked like a skull for a face while the third robot’s face was covered with curly blonde hair. He smiled maniacally, giggling like a maniac.

It was clear that these people were up to no good.

“I…I gotta go,” Mak said as she backed away.

“Hey, where are ya going? It’s okay, baby-doll. We don’t want to hurt ya. You seem like a sweet gal who likes good music. Come and sit with us for a bit,” the razor-toothed man said as he quickly walked over to her side, throwing an arm around her shoulders.

“I need to get back to my mama,” Mak whimpered as the strange man led her back to the others.

“Oh, don’t cry, baby-doll. It kills me when a pretty thing cries. I promise The Jack won’t bite and The Skull is a gentleman around the ladies. We’ll get ya back to your mama when we’re done talking,” the man crowed as he sat her down. The one named Jack only giggled maniacally as he reached forward to touch her blonde wig.

“Pretty hair,” The Jack chimed.

“So, what’s ya name, baby-doll. The name’s The Hare,” the one named The Hare said.

“It’s Mak,” Mak muttered.

“Cute name. Where are ya from, Miz Mak?” The Hare asked.

“Mama Rabbit said not to let strangers know where you live,” Mak replied shortly. The trio suddenly froze at her answer. They all looked shocked before anger suddenly overtook them.

“Little miss Rabbit is out here adopting little girls now?” The Hare asked with a dark chuckle.

“Who gives a shit? We can use her. It’s perfect,” The Skull hissed.

“You belong to us now, friend!” The Jack exclaimed as he tore off Mak’s wig. Mak screamed in horror as The Hare suddenly grabbed her by the arm. 

“Mama! Mama! Help me!” Mak screeched as The Hare picked her up and threw her over his shoulder.

“Ya got yerself into this mess, baby-doll. You’re ours now,” The Hare crowed.

Mak hissed and thrashed around, clawing at The Hare with all her might. She uncurled her tail from her leg and stabbed him multiple times in the leg. The Hare cried out in agony as he dropped her.

“She’s armed, boys!” The Hare yelled.

Mak didn’t have a second to waste before she bolted out of the alleyway. She could hear The Skull cursing and hissing as he followed close behind. Mak finally got out of the alleyway and saw her family standing not too far away. They all looked worried as they talked amongst themselves. Rabbit was the first one to see her.

“Oh my God! Mak! What happened to-to-to ya?” Rabbit cried out as she ran to scoop up Mak in her arms.

“Bad men! They wanted to hurt me, Mama Rabbit,” Mak sobbed as she pointed to the alleyway where the trio was glaring at them. She could feel Rabbit tense up at the sight of the trio.

“What are you three doing here?” The Spine growled as he came forward to stand guard in front of Rabbit and Mak.

“We were just minding our own business and that sweet little doll of yours showed up to listen to our music. What is she? She ain’t no human,” The Hare said.

“You hurt my baby,” Rabbit hissed.

“She could have been ours if she didn’t put up a fight. We would have made a lot of money off of her,” The Skull growled.

“Ya’ll are-are-are sick as always,” Rabbit said.

“And you’re still a stuttering idiot, Miz Cottontail,” The Hare chuckled.

“You three need to leave before the cops show up,” The Spine muttered.

The trio muttered amongst themselves for a bit before The Hare came forward.

“Well, I guess this is goodbye for now. I hope we’ll meet again, baby-doll. I have lots of fun plans for ya if we ever cross paths again,” he chuckled as he chomped his jaws, making a horrible crushing noise. The Spine slapped him across the face, sending him flying. The Jack giggled maniacally as he and The Skull helped him back up before running off into the street.

“Who…Who are they?” Mak asked.

“They’re the Becile Boys, baby,” Rabbit muttered as she watched them run.


	2. The Second Encounter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mak meets Hare a year after that horrible encounter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It begins...

It had been a year since that horrible encounter with the Becile boys. Mak sighed as she walked through the streets. It had felt like forever since she was last allowed to go out by herself since that night. Now that she was older, she was more free to do what she wanted.

She glanced down at her watch. 10:30. Someone would be picking her up in two hours. Mak had finished her shopping and had nothing else to do besides just wander around until someone picked her up.

Mak stopped to look into a window of a store, unaware of her surroundings. She could hear an accordion nearby.

“Hey, girly! Ya wanna listen to some good music?” A familiar voice asked. Mak felt her blood run cold as she slowly turned around to face the source. It was The Hare. The metal man smirked at her as he stood beneath a lamppost with his accordion. The Hare noticed her discomfort and chuckled darkly.

“Did I frighten ya, sweetness? Is it the teeth? I promise ya I won’t bite…much,” he crowed as he showed off his dangerously sharp teeth. He didn’t seem to recognize her at the moment.

Mak knew he wouldn’t let her go anytime soon, so she put on a fake smile as she timidly approached.

“You play beautifully,” Mak admitted as she watched him play.

“Thanks, girly. I try my best,” The Hare chuckled. He paused as he stared at her with a confused look.

“You look kinda familiar, girly. Do I know ya from somewhere?” He asked.

She could take him on. She knew how to use her sharp nails and her spike-like tail. She just had to wait for the right time.

“You don’t remember me? You tried to kidnap me a year ago,” Mak whispered as she smiled at him innocently. The Hare’s eye widened in shock and confusion.

“Little Miss Mak?! Is that really you?” He asked. It was about time for Mak to get the hell away now before something bad happened.

“I…I gotta go,” Mak muttered as she turned to leave. She heard The Hare start to approach and she hissed softly at him. She turned to him and saw he had his hands up in defense.

“Hey, I ain’t gonna hurt ya, baby-doll. You pack more of a punch than I do,” The Hare said with a sheepish grin.

“What do you want?” Mak growled.

“You’re safe around me, baby-doll. The Skull was the once who called the shots last time. He’s the dumb-ass who started all that nonsense. I was just in shock that Miz Rabbit was adopting. Also, how in the hell did you grow up so fast? You were pretty much a baby the last time I saw ya and now you look like you’re in your twenties” The Hare said while eying her curiously.

“It’s a long story,” Mak sighed.

_**Two hours later…** _

The two of them sat underneath the lamppost, talking. Mak had just finished telling her story to The Hare who listened intently. He was quiet most of the time and only interrupted to ask questions.

As she finished, Hare let out a small cloud of smoke with a soft sigh.

“You sure are a unique gal, baby-doll,” he crowed as he lightly patted her shoulder. Mak noticed a strange look in his optics as he watched her curiously. She remembered that look from the last boy who was interested in her. She couldn’t help but blush in embarrassment.

“S-Stop looking at me like that. You’re making me blush,” she admitted.

“It looks like ya can’t resist my charms, baby-doll,” The Hare purred as he snaked an arm around her shoulders, pulling her close. Mak shivered as she came into close contact with his sharp teeth as he nuzzled her cheek. Hare noticed her discomfort and quickly pulled away.

“Sorry about that, baby-doll. I don’t have much experience with the ladies,” he said as he pulled down his hat to cover his eyes in what looked like shame.

"I-It’s okay,” Mak replied. She couldn’t help but feel sorry for him.

Mak’s phone buzzed. She picked it up and saw the text message from The Spine.

**Where are you?**

“I…I gotta go,” Mak muttered.

“Ya can’t stay a little longer? It’s kinda nice cuddling you,” The Hare said.

“We can always meet up again. What’s your number? I can text or call you,” Mak said.

“I ain’t got a phone, baby-doll. You can find me here on most nights. I can’t guarantee that I’ll be alone, so be careful if ya ever come out. I don’t think my dumb-ass brothers would appreciate seeing ya again,” The Hare said.

“Will you be here tomorrow? We could do something other than sit and talk,” Mak suggested.

“Are ya asking me out on a date, baby-doll?” The Hare crowed as he blew a small cloud of smoke into her face, causing her to blush even thought it smelled awful.

“I guess I am. Are you available tomorrow?” Mak asked, giggling to herself.

The Hare was silent for a moment as if thinking things over. Mak’s phone buzzed again. The Spine was calling. She didn’t have much time.

“Be here at nine tomorrow night, baby-doll,” he said after a minute.

“That sounds great! I can’t wait,” Mak chimed.

“I’ll see ya soon, Miz Mak,” The Hare chuckled as he turned to leave.

“Goodnight, Hare!” Mak exclaimed as she watched him go. The Hare only waved back nonchalantly as he disappeared into the night.


	3. The Tattoo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After over a month of secretly going out with Hare, Mak decides to take their relationship to the next level.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo, I'm just gonna include The First Time in this chapter ;3

“Which wig do ya wa-wa-wanna wear today, baby?” Rabbit chimed as she held out two wigs for Mak/ Mak looked from one to the other. One was a light blue and the other was black with pink highlights.

“I’ll have the black one, please,” Mak requested.

“Good choice, baby. Let me-me-me put it on,” Rabbit said as she walked over to strand behind Mak. They both smiled as they stared at themselves in the mirror. Mak removed her blond wig and set it to the side. She noticed Rabbit suddenly freeze for a moment as she stared down at Mak’s backside.

“Did ya seriously g-g-g-get a tattoo, Mak?” She asked.

Mak smiled in embarrassment as she saw her mother’s worried expression. She had got it the last time she was with Hare.

 

_“Are you sure about this, Hare?” Mak asked as they stood outside the tattoo parlor._

_“Come on, baby-doll. It’ll be fun. I know a guy who’ll do it for free,” The Hare crowed._

_“Well, okay. I’ll only get something small,” Mak said with a smile._

_“That sounds fine to me,” The Hare replied as they walked in._

 

“What do you think?” Mak asked.

“It’s a-a-a small heart with snarling, sharp teeth on-on-on the back of your neck….It’s adorable!” Rabbit exclaimed as she hugged Mak. Mak let out a huge sigh of relief, thankful that Rabbit was okay with it.

Rabbit pulled away and gave Mak a mischievous smirk.

“Don’t let anyone else know a-a-about this, baby. I’m sure The Spine would blow a-a-a gasket if he ever found out his s-s-sweet niece got herself a tattoo,” she giggled.

Mak went back to her date with The Hare as Rabbit rambled on more about tattoos and how cool they were.

 

_“What do you think?” Mak asked as she showed off the tattoo on her bare back. The Hare was silent as he traced a finger around the design, sending shivers down Mak’s spine. He was colder than the Walter bots, but she didn’t mind. It felt nice._

_“It suits ya, baby-doll,” he crowed as he blowed a small cloud of smoke in her face, making her giggle a bit._

_“I’m glad I did this with you, Hare. It was fun even though it hurt a bit,” Mak admitted._

_“There ain’t nothing wrong with a bit of pain, baby-doll,” The Hare chuckled as he pressed on her sensitive skin a bit, making her hiss softly._

 

Mak couldn’t help but smile as she thought about the rest of that night as Rabbit brushed her hair. She was glad that Rabbit couldn’t see the bite marks hidden underneath her clothes.

 

_It had been a wonderful night for Mak. She got herself a free tattoo, ate out at a sketchy taco stand, and people-watched with The Hare who would occasionally pick-pocket a few in the process. She really liked him despite his rough and rude demeanor. He was hostile toward mostly everyone except for her._

_“Where should we go now? It’s almost midnight,” Mak said as she glanced at her phone._

_“I know a nice place where we can mess around for a bit if yer down for that,” The Hare purred as he pulled her closer his side. Mak blushed at the offer. They had been going out for over a month and The Hare’s flirty nature around her had grown more and more intimate as they grew closer. They had tried to kiss the last time they were together, but they quickly found out that it was near impossible with Hare’s lack of lips. They ended up just nuzzling each other which resulted in The Hare playfully nibbling at her neck. Mak had ended that little session when things just got too heated for her once The Hare started biting a bit too hard. She wasn’t ready yet, but now she felt like she was ready._

_“That sounds nice. Where is this place?” Mak asked as she cuddled close._

_“Just follow me, baby-doll,” The Hare crowed as he took her hand and led her away from the busy streets._

_Mak’s mind was racing as she was led to the unknown. It had been forever since someone showed some kind of interest in her. She was happy that The Hare was interested in her, but she was terrified if her family ever found out about what was going on._

_“What they don’t know won’t kill them,” Mak whispered to herself. She perked up a bit when she heard The Hare whistle to himself. He sounded lovely. Mak’s mind drifted off a she listened to him._

_“Here we are,” The Hare announced after a few minutes. Mak looked up in surprise at what laid before her. An abandoned car lot. Mak gave The Hare a questioning look, making him chuckle before nuzzling her cheek._

_“I’m gonna find us a comfy car,” he said with a wink as he looked into the nearest car. Mak followed him, watching him curiously. He mumbled to himself as he walked over to another car and tried to open it. It wouldn’t budge. He growled as he went over to more cars, getting farther and farther away from her._

_Mak smiled mischievously as she came up with a plan. she was going to surprise Hare when he came back. She quickly undressed and waited patiently for The Hare._

_A few minutes had passed before Mak could hear Hare coming back._

_“I found us a good car, baby-doll,” The Hare crooned as he came into view. He froze at the sight of Mak. A sly grin formed on his faceplates as he sauntered over. He circled around her as if checking out everything._

_Mak grew a bit impatient once nothing exciting happened._

_“I’m standing here naked and you really don’t want to jump on me?” Mak asked with a playful pout._

_“Oh, baby-doll. If I jumped on ya, then I would crush ya. Besides, you are a pretty sight, Miz Mak. I just wanted to take all that pretty in for a while,” The Hare crooned as he pulled her close._

_Mak shivered as she felt his coldness against her bare skin. The Hare chuckled before nibbling at her neck. Mak gasped softly as he playfully bit her neck while gently tugging at her tail._

_“H-How did you know that was a-a-a sensitive spot?” Mak managed to ask._

_“I didn’t,” The Hare purred and continued to go to the base of her tail where he went to her womanhood. Mak cried out once he gently stroked her, grasping the back of his neck for support. The Hare growled softly and bit down on her shoulder, pushing her against the nearest car. A truck._

_“Ya found my spot, baby-doll,” The Hare growled softly and continued, “Do it again.”_

_“Of course,” Mak sighed as she stroked the back of his neck. The Hare hissed, punching the window behind her. Mak flinched softly at the sudden action. The Hare exhaled a large cloud of smoke as he glared at the car._

_“Fuck it, we’re gonna use this car,” he said while reaching inside the broken window and unlocking the door. Once the door was open, he pushed her in, closing the door behind him. Mak smiled in satisfaction as The Hare straddled her, gazing down at her intensely._

_“Comfy, baby-doll?” He asked as he went to roughly massage her breasts. Mak took a sharp intake of breath at the action._

_“It…It’s nice. This…truck is quite spacious,” Mak sighed._

_The Hare only chuckled darkly before using his teeth on her. Mak moaned softly as his bites went lower and lower. Before he went any lower, he went back to nibbling at her neck._

_“Quit teasing,” Mak hissed, making him chuckle again._

_“You’re so cute when you’re grumpy, baby-doll,” The Hare purred._

_Mak’s eyes widened when she felt a sharp finger go down to her womanhood. She moaned when it gently prodded, forcing its way in. The Hare quickly stopped, smirking down at her. Mak glared up at him, pouting in a frustrated manner._

_“Why are you like this?” Mak asked._

_“Ya know I’m a tease, Miz Mak. Don’t worry, I’ll stop,” The Hare replied as he nibbled at her neck. Mak smirked, letting her tail snake up his pants and tearing it off. Hare cried out in surprise before growling softly down at her._

_“You are full of surprises, baby-doll,” he hissed as he revealed his member._

_“So are you,” Mak sighed as he pressed it against her womanhood. Her breath hitched when she felt it vibrate against her. It felt heavenly once he roughly thrust into her._

_The Hare’s hisses turned to broken purrs as he bit down on her shoulder. The pain mixed with the pleasure and the closeness was sending her over the edge._  
_Mak gasped when she felt something build up within her. She had read about this in the many reproduction textbooks that she wasn’t allowed to read. Mak’s breaths becomes more and more quick as she starting letting out soft cries with each vibrating thrust._

_“Ya like that, baby-doll?” The Hare muttered._

_Mak cried out, grasping the back of his neck as she climaxed. The Hare came with her, biting down on her with more intensity. Mak gasped in pain and pleasure as she looked up at The Hare. His teeth dripped with blood and oil, which he quickly wiped away, smiling in satisfaction as he nuzzled her cheek._

_“Sorry about that, baby-doll. I couldn’t help myself,” he chuckled as he removed his vest and pressed it against her bleeding shoulder. The fabric started going up in smoke in contact with her acidic blood._

_“It…It’s okay. I’ll be fine,” Mak muttered as she sat up. She was sore all over, but it was worth it. The Hare pulled her into his lap, resting his head on her unharmed shoulder._

_“Did ya like it for yer first time, Miz Mak?” He asked after a few minutes._

_“It was wonderful, Hare. You were wonderful. I’m not sure how I’m going to explain these bite marks to my family though,” Mak replied as she stared at her many bite wounds. The Hare only chuckled, nuzzling her cheek._

_“Do ya wanna do it again, baby-doll?” He asked while nibbling at her ear._

_“Th-That would be nice,” Mak smirked._

 


	4. Midnight Visit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mak gets a special surprise after not seeing The Hare after a few days.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lots of bad choices in this chapter XD

It had been days since Mak last saw The Hare. She wanted to sneak out and meet up with him, but the manor had been so busy in the evenings lately with the upcoming show. She couldn’t risk getting caught sneaking out late at night.

“He’s probably pissed off,” Mak whispered as she laid in her bed. She glanced at her alarm clock. 11:25. She couldn’t sneak out tonight. If only The Hare had a phone, then they could talk and actually plan things out.

Mak sighed as she stared into the darkness. What was she going to do if her family ever found out? It wouldn’t be long before someone noticed the bite-marks on her shoulders. The long sleeves worked, but it was getting so warm lately. She couldn’t keep it up forever.

Mak finally closed her eyes and tried to sleep. She would figure something out later.

 

Mak felt a chill run down her spine as something cold wrapped around her. The stench of smoke was heavy in the air as something hissed in her ear.  
Mak awoke with a gasp to a green light. She was about to cry out before a cold hand covered her mouth, covering her scream.

“Hey, it’s okay. I’m right here,” a familiar voice growled. Mak couldn’t believe her eyes. It was The Hare. She stopped struggling, staring at him in disbelief.

“You ain’t gonna scream now, are ya?” He asked. Mak only shook her head in response.

“Good,” he muttered as he removed his hand.

“What are you doing here? How did you even get here?” Mak demanded.

“I have mah ways, baby-doll,” he said with a smug grin. Mak raised an eyebrow, frowning at him. The Hare noticed her angry glare and chuckled.

“I came in through the window. You weren’t showing up so I decided to come visit ya for myself,” The Hare admitted.

“That is the most idiotic, gutter-brained, stupid…,” Mak trailed off once she realized how much The Hare had risked to see her. Only a lovestruck fool would do something like that. This was the kind of stuff that only happened in stories and movie.

“Th-That is just…crazy and kinda romantic,” Mak said.

“I ain’t crazy, Miz Mak. I’m determined. You’re mine and I’m yours. That’s all that matters right now,” The Hare crowed, pulling her close.

“You’re mine and I’m yours,” Mak repeated softly as she reached up and stroked the back of his neck, making him growl softly and tighten his grip on her.

“We gotta be quiet this time, baby-doll. We don’t want to wake up the entire manor,” The Hare chuckled as he nuzzled her cheek.

Mak glanced over at her closet. She had recently discovered that it was sound proof. It would be a great place to make love.

“We-We can do it in my closet. No one will hear us in there,” Mak suggested. The Hare looked up at the closet for a moment before turning his gaze back on her.

“Alrighty then, baby-doll. Ya seem to have a thing for confined spaces,” he replied as he picked her up and carried her into the closet.

 

"I have a plan, Hare," Mak said as she rested in The Hare's arms moments later.

"And what's that, baby-doll?" The Hare replied. 

"The majority of Walter Manor will be out for the upcoming show. They'll be gone for three days. You could come over and we could hang out here and do whatever we want," Mak explained. The Hare was silent for a few moments, smoke pouring out of his mouth.

"That sounds perfect, baby-doll. I've always wanted to see more of this place," he crowed.

"I'll let you know when it's safe to come over. You really need to get yourself a cell phone as soon as possible," Mak said with a smirk as she lightly punched his shoulder. The Hare chuckled, rolling his optic in mock annoyance.

"I'll get one, baby-doll. I can just steal-I mean borrow one when I get the chance," The Hare said.

"You do what you need to do. I have got take a shower now. I need to wash off the smell of smoke and treat these bite wounds," Mak said as she stood up and stretched her aching muscles. The two of them then walked out of the closet. Mak pulled on a robe and turned to The Hare who watched her with a loving smirk. 

"I'll be seeing ya real soon, baby-doll," he purred while giving her one last gentle squeeze before walking over to her window. He opened it and stared down at the ground below.

"Be safe, Hare," Mak chimed as she watched him go. She walked over to the window and watched as he climbed down to the ground. He become more and more distant until the only thing she could see of him was his one green eye.

Mak sighed as she retreated back into her room. What had she gotten herself into?

Mak let out a soft hiss as her bite wounds starting irritating her. She smelled awful as well. A good long bath should help. She grabbed a towel and some fresh clothes and made her way out.

All was quiet as she walked the seemingly empty hallway. She paused when she heard approaching footsteps. 

"Fuck," she whispered as she watched Zero turn the corner. Zero smiled and hummed to himself and stopped when he noticed Mak. 

"Good evening, Mak. What are you doing up so late?" He asked.

"I'm…just gonna take a late night bath, Uncle Zero," Mak said, flashing an innocent smile.

"I guess that's reasonable," Zero said. He paused for a moment as he stared at Mak in concern for a moment. 

"What is it?" Mak asked. 

"You're bleeding, Mak!" Zero exclaimed. Mak felt her blood run cold as she glanced at her shoulder. It was bleeding through her robe. 

"I..I know. I had a bad dream and I accidentally hurt myself. I just need to wash off and I'll be fine," she lied. 

"Oh! You poor thing! I hope you get better," Zero said while patting her already stinging shoulder, making her hiss softly. Zero immediately stopped what he was doing.

"Thanks, Uncle Zero. Let's keep this between us, okay?" Mak smiled.

"I won't tell anyone, Mak. Just relax for the rest of the night and you'll feel better," he chime as he walked past her and disappeared around another corner. Mak let out a huge sigh of relief as she made her way to the nearest bathroom.

"Too close," she muttered as she got a bath started. A small smirk soon formed on her lips as she thought about The Hare eventually coming over. It was a risky plan, but the positive results pleased her. Soon, she would have the manor all to herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What will happen next? Honestly, I have no idea, but it's gonna be lovely.


	5. Home Alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mak finally has the house to herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's finally back after such a long hiatus!  
> Things are about to get interesting :3

"Are ya sure ya d-d-don't want to go to-to-to Miz Maddie's place for the weekend, Mak? Everyone is g-g-gonna be out of the ma-ma-manor for the weekend," Rabbit said while folding some clothes.

"I'll be fine here, Mama Rabbit. I just want some peace and quiet for a while. I can take care of myself," Mak replied with an innocent smile.

"Are ya-ya-ya sure, baby?"

"I'm sure, Mama Rabbit," Mak said as she glanced at her phone. She had one unread message from a mysterious person. She smirked as she put her phone back in her pocket and faced Rabbit.

"I'm gonna go get a snack, Mama Rabbit," she declared as she went to walk out of the room.

"Get me-me-me a moon pie, baby!" Rabbit cried out with a giggle.

"I will!" Mak replied.

Once she was out of earshot of anyone, she pulled out her phone and pulled up the message.

_**I got myself a phone, baby-doll. When can I come over?** _

Mak let out a soft giggle at the amount of devil and heart emojis that followed the message. It was about time he got himself a phone.  
Mak checked the time. The band wouldn't be leaving in another three hours. They could wait.

_**Everybody leaves in around three hours. I'll let you know when you can come over.** _

Moments passed and she got another message.

_**I can't wait to see you, baby-doll.** _

_**See you soon.** _

Mak sighed as she put her phone away. He was probably going to sneak in before everyone left. She could feel it in her bones. All she had to do now was be patient and wait for everyone to leave. This was going to be a long three hours.

**Three Hours Later….**

"Are ya still sure ya w-w-want to stay home alone, baby? This is your last ch-ch-chance to go with Miz Maddie if ya want to," Rabbit said as she pulled on a coat. Walter Workers were bustling around with their own belongings as they got ready to leave for the weekend. Walter Girl Maddie paused and waved at Mak before walking out with her bags.

"I'll be fine, Mama Rabbit," Mak said.

"She'll be fine, Rabbit. I'm sure she'll do fine on her own," Tabitha chimed.

"I know, but this is the-the-the first time she hasn't come to a show. I-I-I want her to be there," Rabbit said with a pout.

"It's okay, Rabbit. She'll come to another show sometime soon. Besides, I'm sure Miss Mak will enjoy having the house to herself," Zero said as he walked by with a large suitcase.

"Call me-me-me if ya need anything, baby," Rabbit said as she pulled Mak into a tight hug.

"I will, Mama Rabbit," Mak replied as she hugged her back

Rabbit pulled away and went to grab her suitcase. Mak watched on silently as everyone filed out of the entrance of Walter Manor until only The Spine was left. He smiled at her before closing his suitcase and picking it up.

"Have fun, little one," he said as he walked out.

"I will," Mak muttered as she watched him disappear into the giant bus used for traveling. She waved goodbye as all the cars slowly pulled out of the driveway following the bus.

Once they were out of sight, Mak let out a huge sigh of relief. She pulled out her phone and began typing.

_**Everyone's gone. Come on over.** _

_**I'm on my way, baby-doll.** _

Mak smiled as she went back to her room to get dressed. She took off her pants and panties and pulled on a loose-fitting tank top and skirt. She went to admire herself in the mirror. It was perfect for a night in and it was easy to take off.

Mak walked out of her room and went down one of the many halls. She really hoped no one was still here. It was easy to get lost and not know when everyone was active. She was sure all the Walter Workers had gone home for the long weekend. It was only going to be her and The Hare for a while.   
Mak soon found herself near the main entrance and waited for a bit. She grew bored and went into a nearby sitting room. She looked through the many books in the bookshelf and saw one that caught her eye. The Kama Sutra. She had heard about this book. Who did it belong to? Mak shrugged away the thought and opened the book. Mak felt herself blush at the different illustrations and the descriptions that went along with each. She quickly closed the book after a few minutes and put it back after it got a bit too intense for her tastes.

Mak got up and went back to the main entrance to find The Hare standing in the open doorway. He smirked at her before reaching over to push the doorbell.

"I'm home, Miz Mak," he crowed as he walked in.

"Welcome! I missed you," Mak chimed as she went over to hug him. It had felt like forever since they last saw each other. The Hare hugged her back, holding her a bit too tightly, but she didn't mind. It had been so long.

"I missed ya to, baby-doll. I was so tempted to ditch my brothers these pasts few nights to visit ya. I'm glad I waited though. I was able to snatch myself a phone today," The Hare replied while pulling out his phone.

"Nice. Who did you steal it from?" Mak smiled up at him.

"I got it off of some fuckboy who wasn't payin' attention. This sicko has all sorts of freaky shit on this phone," The Hare chuckled and continued, "Do ya wanna give me a tour of the manor?"

"Of course! It might take a while, but it'll be fun. We can end the tour in my room. Let's go," Mak chimed as she took him by the hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What will happen next?


	6. The Hare's Bride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mak reads a story to The Hare

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are gonna get steamy in here :3
> 
> Also, 'The Hare's Bride' is a Grimm's fairy tale. I thought it would fit perfectly here :3

"And here's the second floor library," Mak said as they walked into the large library. The Hare stared at the many books before him and then turned back to Mak with a smirk on his face.

"Do ya wanna read me a story, baby-doll? We can take some time to relax for a bit," He said as he went to recline on one of the couches.

"Ahh, okay. I'll find us something. Stay right there," Mak said as she went to browse through the bookshelves. The Hare whistled to himself as she looked through the many books. It wasn't long before she settled with a book titled, 'Grimm's Fairy Tales'.

"Do you like fairy tales, Hare?" Mak asked.

"You call the shots, baby-doll. I'm down for whatever ya choose," The Hare replied.

"I guess we're going with fairy tales," Mak said with a giggle as she returned to the couch. The Hare was sprawled out on the couch, watching her with a playful look on his face.

"Are you going to move over?" Mak asked.

"Nah. I'm comfy this way. Ya can sit on my lap, baby-doll," The Hare crowed while motioning for her to come forward. Mak felt herself blush as she went over and sat on his lap. The Hare straightened up a bit so that he was in a sitting position with her nestled close. He wrapped his arms around her waist, resting his chin on her shoulder as he looked at the book.

"Comfy?" Mak said with a smirk.

"Just perfect, baby-doll," The Hare purred as he nuzzled her cheek. Mak shivered softly before opening the book and turned to the table of contents. A story quickly caught her eye. It was titled 'The Hare's Bride'. Mak glanced at The Hare who had his eye closed as he hummed in content. She smiled and turned to the story.

"This is called 'The Hare's Bride', Hare," she chimed.

"My very own story. I'm famous," The Hare mused.

Mak giggled and went into telling the story to him. It was a tale of a woman and her daughter who grew cabbages in their garden. A hare shows up and starts eating their cabbages. The mother then tells the daughter to chase the hare away.

"And the girl said to the hare, 'Shoo, shoo, hare! You're eating all our cabbages,' and the hare said, 'Come, girl, sit on my tail and come with me to my hut'. The girls ould not do that," Mak paused as she felt cool hands roam up and under her shirt. She let out a soft gasp as The Hare squeezed her breasts, making him chuckle.

"Keep reading, baby-doll. I like this story," The Hare crooned.

Mak took a deep breath before she continued reading. The Hare continued coming to the garden to eat the cabbages and the girl was sent to chase him away. Each time she tried to shoo him away, he always requested that she sit on his tail and go to his hut. The Hare's hands continued to roam as she told the story. They roamed lower and lower until Mak was unable to continue the story as she felt a familiar bulge press against her womanhood. Mak let out a soft moan as he began to vibrate against her. She managed to slip out of her skirt as she tried to read.

"So…the girl sat on…the hare's tail and the hare took h-h-her away to his…hut and…and…," she couldn't continue as The Hare started nibbling at her neck. It had been so long since she was this close with him.

"What happens next, baby-doll?" The Hare asked. Mak simply threw the book to the side as she turned to straddle him.

"You'll never know," Mak purred as she kissed his cheek. She stroked the back of his neck, making him growl with pleasure as he unzipped his pants and took his pants off, revealing himself.

"We can make up the ending. You can sit on my tail and I can eat yer cabbages, baby-doll," The Hare growled as he squeezed Mak's ass, making her cry out in pleasure. She didn't have to contain herself now. They were home alone now.

"I…I'll glady sit on your tail," Mak sighed as she grinded against his manhood. She grasped the back of his neck as she did it, making him growl and purr as he held onto her tightly. Mak cried out softly as he tore off her top, throwing it to the ground. It wasn't long before he pushed her on her back, pinning her down. His one eye glared down at her hungrily as he thrust into her.

"I'm gonna eat yer cabbages, baby-doll," he hissed as he pulled out and inserted a few fingers into her. Mak let out a loud moan as he bit her down her neck and stomach. He went lower and lower and paused at her womanhood. He smirked at her before he playfully bit her upper left thigh, making her yelp softly and squirm in delight at the action.

"Ya make the sweetest sounds when I bite ya there, baby-doll," The Hare chuckled.

"D-Don't stop," Mak stammered.

"As you wish, baby-doll," The Hare replied as he went back down. His bites went closer and closer to his womanhood before he was carefully nibbling at it, making Mak gasp and moan. A cold tongue replaced the teeth as he slowly teased her clit, sending her over the edge. Mak let out her cry of pleasure as she climaxed. The Hare pulled away, licking his lips with a smile.

"I'm not done with ya yet, baby-doll. We have the entire evening to ourselves and no one to stop us. We have a lot of catchin' up to do," The Hare said as he grabbed her by the hips. He was right. It was going to be a long weekend of catching up with The Hare. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More to come soon :D

**Author's Note:**

> We're off to a rough start, but it gets better later. I promise


End file.
